Lothlórien
by Juweline
Summary: Merry und Pippin in Lothlórien, nachdem Gandalf in Moria gefallen ist. Alpträume und Schuldgefühle, eine sogenannte „missing scene“, die ich sehr gerne gesehen hätte.


Autor: incommunicado  
  
Titel: Lotlórien

Genre: Allgemein/Angst  
  
Rating: G

Kapitel: 1/1  
  
Inhalt: Merry und Pippin in Moria, nachdem Gandalf in Moria gefallen ist. Alpträume und Schuldgefühle, eine sogenannte „missing scene", die ich sehr gerne gesehen hätte.  
  
Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern dem großartigen Tolkien. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen und ein paar Zitate aus dem nicht ganz so großartigen Film von Peter Jackson geklaut.

* * *

_Flieht, ihr Narren!_

Merry schreckte panisch aus seinem Schlaf auf. Sein Herz raste, Angstschweiß perlte von seiner Stirn. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis er merkte, dass er geträumt hatte. Er befand sich in einem weichen Bett, im Herzen des Goldenen Waldes, unter dem Schutz der Herrin von Lothlórien. Die Minen von Moria lagen hinter ihm, aber nie würde er die letzten Worte Gandalfs vergessen, ebenso wenig wie die schreckliche Gestalt des Balrogs, die unglaubliche, angsteinflößende Macht und die mörderische Hitze, die ihn umhüllt hatte.

Aber Gandalf hatte ihm Einhalt geboten. Ganz allein hatte er sich ihm entgegengestellt, und wie lächerlich klein und unbedeutend hatte er im Vergleich zu dem Dämon gewirkt! Doch die Macht Gandalf des Grauens bestand nicht nur darin, funkelnde Feuerwerke für kleine Hobbitkinder abzuhalten.

_Du kannst nicht vorbei!_

Und mit diesen Worten hatte er seinen Stab auf den Grund der Brücke gesenkt und sie zum Einsturz gebracht. Mit den Trümmern war auch der Balrog in die unendliche, tiefe Dunkelheit der Mine gefallen. Doch es war noch nicht vorbei gewesen. Merry erinnerte sich an das unbeschreibliche Entsetzen, das ihn befallen hatte, als er zusehen musste, wie die Peitsche des Balrogs noch ein letztes Mal aus der Tiefe schnellte und sich um den Fuß des Zauberers wickelte. Frodo hatte ihm zu Hilfe kommen wollen, doch Boromir hatte ihn zurückgehalten. Zu spät, zu spät für Gandalf den Grauen, der zusammen mit seinem Feind in den Schatten von Khazad-dûm gefallen war.

_Flieht, ihr Narren!_

Sein letzter Befehl als Führer der Gefährten, für die er sich geopfert hatte. Abermals stiegen Tränen in Merrys Augen. Warum gerade er? Wie sollten sie ohne ihn ihre Aufgabe vollbringen können? Er erinnerte sich an Galadriels Worte: _Eure Fahrt steht auf Messers Schneide_. Merry hatte sich nie Illusionen darüber gemacht, wie hoffnungslos ihre Mission war, und mit Gandalf schienen auch die letzten Funken der Hoffnung gestorben zu sein. Aber er wusste, dass Frodo weitergehen würde, und mit ihm Sam, und Meriadoc Brandybock würde seinen Freund und Cousin nicht im Stich lassen. Und sie schuldeten es Gandalf, sie alle schuldeten es ihm, nicht aufzugeben und das Ganze zuende zu bringen, auch wenn es eher nach einem schlechten als einem guten Ende aussah. Merry wurde wieder schläfrig.

_Ich werde alles tun, um Frodo zu unterstützen._

Er wusste selbst, dass das nicht viel war. Er war kein Krieger oder Waldläufer und noch weniger ein Zauberer. Aber er würde sein Bestes geben und ihm zur Seite stehen, was auch passieren möge. Mit diesem Gedanken fielen Merry die Augen zu, doch erneut wurde sein Schlaf gestört. Hatte er wieder geträumt, oder war da wirklich ein leises Schluchzen zu hören gewesen? Merry, nunmehr hellwach, spitzte seine Ohren und hielt den Atem an. Sam schnarchte wie gewöhnlich, doch sonst war kein Geräusch zu vernehmen. Er horchte noch ein paar Augenblicke angestrengt, und da war es wieder. Kaum hörbar, selbst für Hobbitohren, aber es war da, ein leises, krampfhaft unterdrücktes Schluchzen, und es kam aus der Ecke, in der Pippins Bett stand.

„Pip?"flüsterte Merry und drehte den Kopf in die Richtung seines Freundes. Er bekam keine Antwort, aber er hörte, wie Pippin die Nase hochzog.

„Pippin, was hast du?"fragte Merry etwas lauter.

„Nichts", antwortete der jüngere Hobbit mit dünner Stimme. Merry seufzte, dann stand er so leise wie möglich auf, um Sam und Frodo nicht zu wecken.... Frodo? Sein Bett war leer, aber er musste sich jetzt um Pippin kümmern. Er setzte sich zu ihm auf die Bettkante und blickte besorgt auf ihn herab. Er lag auf dem Rücken, und seine grünen Augen, die gewöhnlich vergnügt leuchteten, standen voller Tränen.

„Was ist los, Pip", fragte Merry sanft und legte ihm tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Pippin drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und wurde erneut von einem Schuchzen geschüttelt.

„Ich höre dauernd seine Stimme, Merry", flüsterte er. Sein Freund nickte verständnisvoll. Die Erinnerung an den Alptraum war noch allzu lebendig. „Ich auch, Pippin, ich auch." Pippin schwieg eine Weile und beruhigte sich etwas.

„Er hatte recht", sagte er tonlos. „Ich hätte mich lieber selbst in den Brunnen schmeißen sollen... ich hätte gar nicht erst mitkommen sollen, dann wäre er jetzt noch am Leben... es ist alles meine Schuld!"brach es schließlich aus ihm heraus. Merry sah erschrocken auf seinen nun hemmungslos weinenden Freund. Hatte er sich etwa die ganze Zeit mit diesen enormen Schuldgefühlen gequält? Beruhigend drückte er Pippins Schulter und wartete, bis die Schluchzer verebbten.

„Es war nicht deine Schuld, Pip. Sie waren so nahe, sie hätten uns auf jeden Fall gefunden."

Pippin setzte sich energisch auf und schüttelte Merrys Hand ab. „Aber vielleicht wären wir unbemerkt entkommen, wenn ich nicht so einen Krach gemacht hätte! Und du weißt, was Galadriel gesagt hat! _Geht nur um ein Weniges fehl_..."Merry packte Pippin bei den Schultern und zwang ihn, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Gandalf wusste, was ihn in der Mine erwartete, da bin ich sicher. Trotzdem ist er dem Ringträger gefolgt und hat sein Leben für ihn und für uns alle geopfert. Jetzt hör auf, dir die Schuld dafür zu geben, das hilft niemandem, und dir am allerwenigsten! Es war nur ein dummer Unfall, dass das Skelett in den Brunnen gefallen ist."

Pippin grübelte einen Moment. „Aber mir passieren dauernd solche Unfälle! Es wäre besser, wenn ich hier bleibe oder zurück ins Auenland gehe, dann richte ich keinen Schaden an." „Pip, du würdest dich schon nach hundert Schritt verlaufen", sagte Merry trocken. „Und da ich nicht vorhabe, Frodo im Stich zu lassen, wirst du wohl oder übel mit mir mitkommen müssen, denn ich glaube nicht, dass die Herrin Galadriel Verwendung für einen närrischen Tuk hat."

Er grinste Pippin an und war erleichtert, als dieser sein Grinsen erwiderte. „Ich würde mich sowieso zu Tode langweilen ohne dich", sagte er, umarmte seinen Freund fest und wisperte ihm ein „Danke, Merry"ins Ohr. „Schlaf jetzt", sagte sein Cousin mit einem Lächeln und begab sich wieder zu seinem eigenen Bett. Er lächelte immer noch, als sich Pippins ziemlich verschnupftes Schnarchen mit dem von Sam vermischte und er endlich in einen festen, erholsamen Schlaf sank.


End file.
